Gentle Soul
by xAngelReaperx
Summary: Hinata, the new student meister arrives in Death City with her weapon, Sasuke. What happens when Sasuke takes a liking to Tsubaki and when Kid starts to notice Hinata's symmetry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Normal POV**

A girl and a boy standing on a building at midnight, standing in another building's shadow, talking to each other quietly.

"There he is, Sasu," the girl said with a calm and soothing voice.

"I know."

That answer came from the boy with black hair that is shaped like a chicken's ass.

"Let's go," she said.

"Hn."

With that they shot off the roof and into an alleyway, where a kishin about to kill then eat another human soul.

As they passed through the moonlight, you only saw the colors of their dark blue and black hair.

********'s POV (A/N: Guess who.)**

Me and Sasu jumped off the building, then Sasu turned into a double bladed scythe in the colors of black and blue.

As he landed in my hand, I twirled him between my fingers to get feel of using him again for I have not fought with him in a long time.

When the kishin was raising a claw to strike a human, I reappeared in front of the person with Sasu held out in front of me blocking the strike.

"Run," I told the person behind me.

Luckily that person was smart enough to run rather than just stand there.

"This ends right now," I said as me and Sasu were preparing our final attack.

_Gentle Soul_.

**I know this is short but it's the prologue what do you expect. Well, this is important to say but, if you guys want me to update faster, I'll have to write short chapters cause of school. So, what do you guys think? Do you want me to continue or not?**

**Also hopefully the lines appeared.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gentle Soul Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

**Recap**

_"This ends right now," I said as me and Sasu were preparing our final attack._

_Gentle Soul._

**Now**

**Hinata's POV**

As we started to do Soul Resonance to preform Gentle Soul, I had to activate my Byakugan so I could see through the bandages over my eyes.

We had tried to do Gentle Soul without my Byakugan and I had almost killed my sensei during our training.

When Sasu and I maxed out our Soul Resonance, I started to spin Sasu with both hands in front of me.

Then when he started spinning faster and faster, to the untrained eye you couldn't see it. You could only see the black and blue of Sasu's Scythe form.

Right when I got ready to launch the attack I released one hand from Sasu and I brought him to my side, still spinning him as fast as I could.

When I was about to throw him under hand, I saw 8 kids standing on a building watching us.

I let out a gasp as I released Sasu and missed the kishin by a long shot, Sasu going to the left.

"Damn it! Why the h-e-double toothpicks are you here!?" I screamed at the kids turning around to glare at them, well aware that the kishin was laughing its head off.

They all looked surprised that I knew they were there.

"Who are you?"

The one that had spoken was a boy with black short hair that had three white stripes on one side.

As he had said this the kishin had tried to hit me in the back with its claws. When I jumped out of the way, I landed on the side of a building and shot off and onto the building where the kids were.

When I landed I said, "I don't think that's any of your concern."

Most of them looked offended while 3 of them looked upset.

Before anyone could speak I smirked and had started to spin around really fast and I shot of the building with an outstretched hand.

As I was right above the kishin, I grabbed Sasu as he came back and we spun one last time together.

We shouted, "Gentle Soul!"

Right then Sasu's blades elongated and cut the kishin in half.

Then we landed, we walked up to the kishin's soul.

After Sasu ate it, swallowing it whole, the people jumped off the building and landed in front of us.

Sasu hit me on the head with his fist saying that I shouldn't swear.

"Now will you tell us who you are?"

This time a girl with blonde hair and green eyes had spoken.

This time I answered them, "I'm…"

**Okay so I'm really inspired to write this story but, honestly do you think there should be a love triangle? I'm considering it but I really want to know what the readers want. Oh and tell me if there were any grammar or spelling errors.**


End file.
